Misinterpretation
by starstruckKT
Summary: Logan thought his confession was a joke? Nothing more than words to please a psycho. He really was oblivious and Julian couldn't take it anymore. Jogan with a sweet ending because they belong together. Based on CPCoulter's Dalton


'Julian Larson's phone.'

Julian spoke into the mobile pressed against his ear as he fumbled with the coffee machine in his trailer. His hands stilled as he registered the relative silence on the other end of the line. There was only the faint sound of breathing, perhaps faster and more laboured than normal, but still ultimately _there_. Huffing out a sigh he answered,

'Look, I don't know how you got this number but please don't call back again. Goodby-'

'Jules'

Julian's blood ran cold, and the hand holding the phone clenched tight around the offending object. His other fist balled up in anger next to his hip, but despite that outward show of anger there was an uncomfortable, but somewhat familiar aching in his chest.

'Julian, I can't believe I got through to you, I-'

'Goodbye Logan, don't call again'

'No, Jules, wait.'

The line went flat.

One phone slipped out of a hand and fell to the floor. The other phone slammed into a wall, breaking into pieces. Both of their owners fought off tears.

_**One month previously**_

_**Slowly, over that week, the hospital was discharging the many Dalton boys who were taking up rooms. While there were no serious physical damages, the boys were still very shaken up by the events of Hell Night.**_

_**Julian was by no means the worst off of the injured, in fact he had healed almost completely by the time he was discharged, but he had been kept in longer at his mother's request to give him time to rest and recover. And who were the hospital to deny Dolce Larson what she wanted.**_

_**Up until that point nobody had been allowed in to see the celebrity. Not journalists, photographers, not even school friends. For that, Julian was glad.**_

_**But now he had to face the music. He was dressed immaculately, his hair perfectly messy, and his faint marks and scars expertly covered by a team of make-up artists that his mother had called in. It looked like nothing had changed, at least on the outside. Everyone knew that today was the day Julian Larson faced the world again. Today was the day he was reunited with the people who had almost died because of him. Today was the day he had to face up to what he had told Logan.**_

_**What they didn't know was that today was also the day that Julian had planned on leaving Dalton forever.**_

_**Of course, that was **_**before**_** Hell Night. Before the chaos, and pain and fire. Before he had spilled his guts at knife point to a boy who had run into a burning building to save someone else. Before he had almost di**__**ed, but had, for some reason been allowed to live. But despite that, his bags were still packed and ready to go.**_

_**He just didn't know if he could follow through anymore.**_

'_**Julian, honey. Are you sure you want to do this today, there's no hurry.' **_

_**Julian looked at his mother, a rush of love for the woman sweeping through him. She had never been the most caring mother, away on business all the time, photo shoots, filming, interviews, but now, when he needed her the most; she had dropped everything for him. She had stepped up into her role and for that he was grateful.**_

'_**I have to, we both know that. If I don't do it now I never will.' **_

_**He forced a smile and she drew him into an awkward hug, careful not to muss his appearance. The diva in Julian loved the poetry of coming out of hiding that day. Of facing the world, and all of his problems, on the day he had originally planned to run away from everything.**_

_**Outside the cameras flashed, the questions bombarded him and the fans screamed and cried out in relief. Julian made his way through the crowds slowly, cut off every few paces by a journalist asking for a photograph and a question.**_

'_**Mr Larson, how are you feeling?'**_

'_**Julian, what's your next career step?'**_

'_**Will you be attending Adam Clavell's trial next month?'**_

'_**How are your friends coping after being pulled into this.'**_

_**Finally he managed to reach the car that would take him away from this chaos and back to school. Somehow that thought didn't make him as happy as it should have. In fact, the thought of returning made him sick to his stomach because he knew who would be waiting there for him.**_

Looking back Julian knew that the sickly feeling he'd had wasn't so much _dread_ as it was that horrible mixture of nervousness and hope. He couldn't help but hope that the time apart had let Logan think things through, and realise that Julian really was the right choice for him. That maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love Julian back.

If he was honest with himself, that was the only reason he went back in the first place. Now he wished he hadn't even bothered.

_**Pulling up in front of Dalton felt really surreal. Like he hadn't been there for years and was visiting the past. It was almost inconceivable that everything had only happened a week previously. From the position he was standing in it almost looked as if nothing had changed, except he could no longer see the roof of the art hall towering out from behind the main building. **_

_**A wave of memories came flooding back, threatening to drown him. He calmly took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fighting desperately for control. His meditation was cut short as someone called his name.**_

'_**Julian!'**_

_**Kurt came running round the building, hobbling slightly on a still painful leg. Julian met him halfway, shocked when the smaller boy hesitantly drew him into a hug. After a pause he returned the embrace before pulling away.**_

'_**Hey Kurt, how are you man?'**_

'_**How am I? How am I? We all thought **_**you **_**were dying Julian. Are you ok?'**_

'_**Yeah I'm fine, a bit bruised and battered but on the mend. I thought my mum told Derek that I was ok, just not ready to face the public.'**_

'_**No, he and Logan kept going to the hospital, but no one would let them see you or tell them how you were. Everyone was convinced that you were in a coma or something.'**_

_**Julian just stared blankly at Kurt.**_

'_**Well… Shit! Wait, wasn't it all over the news that I was being released from hospital, some nurse leaked the information. How did everyone miss that?'**_

'_**The satellite got damaged in the fire; no one has had television or internet access for the week.'**_

'_**So everyone thinks I'm **_**dead**_**!'**_

_**Kurt shrugged. **_

'_**Well, dying is probably more accurate, but yeah, basically. For the record, I'm glad you're not.'**_

_**Julian laughed, head falling back so that he was staring at the sk**__**y. It all felt so surreal, being back here, everyone thinking he was in a life threatening condition, **_**laughing**_** in the same place he had been lying in a pool of blood only a week before. It all felt like some sort of scene. Like, at any moment the director **__**would yell 'CUT' and the cameras would stop rolling, and Julian Larson would fade away, just another role that he had played.**_

_**But it wasn't a role, it was his life, and somehow his life was even more dramatic than the plot lines of the movies he starred in. **_

_**By the time he registered himself moving up the steps towards Stuart House, Julian had no means of escape. Kurt's insistent hand on his shoulder steered him as he walked and prevented any attempts at running away. Before he knew it he was heading straight towards the common room, the sound of voices reaching his ears, and bile rising in his throat. He wanted to scream, to flail and punch and run. But he couldn't, so he let himself be pushed through the doors.**_

_**It looked the same. Julian didn't know wha**__**t he had expected, **_**something**_** to be different he supposed. But it was just as it had been a week ago. One thing that had changed was the amount of bandages that covered the students he could see. Guilt welled up inside Julian, the bile becoming more insiste**__**nt in its quest to get free.**_

'_**Ahem'**_

_**Somehow the delicate throat clearing managed to attract everyone's attention. All the head in the room turned to look at Kurt, some puzzled, some annoyed but all curious. When their eyes landed on Julian he offered a small smile and wave, sure that he looked more awkward than he ever had before. There was a strange silence that ate away at the room.**_

'_**Hi,' he spoke to the room as a whole.**_

'_**Jules?'**_

_**It was quiet, spoken in barely a whisper, but it hit Julian like it had been screamed into his ear. Logan was standing off to the right, a little bit behind Julian and Kurt which was why Julian hadn't immediately seen him when he had been dragged into the room. He held a cup of coffee in his hand, freshly made if the steam rising off of it was any indication. Their eyes locked, and Julian faintly heard a cracking sound before he registered the warmth of another body around his. **_

'_**I thought you were fucking**_** dead**_**.' The heat of the words was somewhat counteracted by the way Loga**__**n's voice broke mid-sentence. Instead of answering Julian raised his arms to wrap them around Logan, returning the hug. He was fairly conscious of the fact they had a room full of Stuarts staring at them, and he was extremely conscious of how **_**good**_** it felt **__**to be in Logan's arms, how nice he really smelt… how creepy that was, even to think.**_

_**Gently he pushed Logan away so he could see his face, but he had no idea what to say. Luckily Logan helped him out.**_

'_**You aren't dead.'**_

'_**Nope. Not dead.' He laughed a little, trying to lift the atmosphere slightly.**_

'_**Don't **_**laugh**_** Jules. We've been going crazy here, I kept picturing you lying there, hooked up to those machines, slowly fading away and no one would even let me **_**see **_**you.'**_

_**Tears started pooling in his eyes, shocking Julian. He had never seen Logan cry before. Tears of anger, sure, but never tears of pain. So instead of answering he just pulled Logan back into a hug and thanked whoever was listening that he hadn't died in that fire.**_

That was one of the happiest moments that Julian had ever had. Having the boy he loved in his arms, visibly upset over the thought of losing him was almost too much to handle. It gave him hope, fucking _hope_, it made it hurt even more.

_**Derek had almost fainted when he had seen Julia**__**n standing in the middle of the common room, healthy, alive and holding a shaking Logan. He had quickly sprinted across the room, hopping a sofa, before barrelling into the pair, sending them all flying. When they had stood up again Derek's face was streak**__**ed with tears and he had pulled Julian **_**and**_** Logan into the tightest bear hug he could manage.**_

_**After they had freed themselves, everyone in the common room took turns in greeting Julian and making sure he was ok. It wasn't long before the constant attention took its toll and Julian excused himself to go back to his room.**_

_**He had forgotten about the two bags that were at the end of his bed, fully packed and ready to go. As he passed he nudged one with his toe, sighing as he wondered what would happen now. He had been welcomed back with more enthusiasm than he had ever expected. Despite his fears no one blamed him for what had happened and for that he was grateful, however there was still the issue of what he had been forced to confess.**_

_**A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Climbing off of the bed where he had lay down to think, he went to answer the door. Logan stood outside, hands in his pockets and an easy smile on his face.**_

'_**Can I come in?'**_

_**Julian nodded, standing aside to grant entry. **_

'_**Did you need something?' He asked, hoping it didn't come off as rude as it had sounded. However, Logan didn't seem to take offence instead pausing before answering back cautiously.**_

'_**No, not particularly. I just can't believe you are here, alive and safe. Just an hour ago I was sure you were on some hospital bed in a coma or dying, or both. I'm just relieved is all.'**_

_**Both were silent for a while, until Julian broke the silence once more.**_

'_**We need to talk, don't we?'**_

'_**What about?'**_

'…_**About what I said. What I confessed to you. Don't tell me you've forgotten.'**_

_**Logan chuckled and Julian couldn't help but feel confused. Seeing the confusion on his friends face Logan carefully answered.**_

'_**Look, Jules, I understand. A maniac had a knife to your throat; I would have**__** said whatever I could have to save my skin as well. Don't worry about it, no one's going to believe it anyway, you're an **_**actor**_**, you were**_** acting**_**. I get it, relax.'**_

'_**No Logan, but-'**_

'_**What? Do you think I'm going to try and seduce you now? I'm pretty sure I can find someone more suitable to pursue than my straight best friend, so let's just forget it, it was a joke right?**_

_**Julian stood up, fuming. The anger on his face stopped Logan's words in their tracks. He stormed over to the bags that still lay at the end of his bed, grabbing the straps viciously, before turning back to Logan and speaking in a low, chilling tone which sent shivers down Logan's spine.**_

'_**Pretty sure you can do better than me Logan? Well thanks a lot, that makes me feel **_**so **_**good. You know w**__**hat, you are the most oblivious person I have ever me, I basically spill my guts to you and you think it's a **_**joke?**_** Well fuck you Logan; if you can do so much better than me then what the **_**fuck**_** am I still doing here?'**_

_**With that he stormed past Logan, bumping his shoulder roughly, and threw open the door before slamming it closed behind him. Tears clouding his vision, he began sprinting towards his car, desperate to get away, the sickly feeling back in full force again.**_

_**The next thing he knows he is in**__** his car, hurtling away from the school at a speed which must have been illegal, and barely able to see through the mist of tears which covers his face. But just before he turned the corner he could have sworn he saw someone else come hurtling out of the b**__**uilding, tall and blond, green eyes blazing. But Julian knew it was only wishful **__**thinking.**_

And so that was why he was currently knelt on the floor of his trailer, his hands covering his face and his phone lying about a meter away. It had been a month since he had left, but no matter what he did, where he went, who he slept with, the pain remained the same.

Somehow it was worse now. Now that he knew for sure that Logan didn't feel the same way. He had discovered that true pain was the lack of hope entirely and he couldn't help feeling that that was a lesson he could have lived without learning.

There was a knock on his trailer door before a producer's voice told him that he was needed in make-up and it wouldn't do to be late on his first day of filming even if he _was_ the star.

Drying his eyes he collected himself, calling out to the producer to let her know he was coming. Checking he was presentable in the mirror he moved over to the door, hesitating when he heard a 'crunch'. Looking down he saw the remnants of his phone beneath his sole and he sighed bending down to pick up the pieces. Staring at the wreckage he wondered how Logan had gotten his new number the same day he had gotten his new phone. He suspected Han had something to do with it, it all seemed too neat, the first day he was back on the radar, is the same day Logan manages to get through to him. He regretted coming back from Venice now, life had been so simple there, life was so difficult here.

Chucking the phone remains into the bin, Julian collected himself and left the trailer ready to act both on and off screen.

Filming had been tough that day and he was exhausted. He was lying in his hotel, pillow over his face and his i-pod headphones in, blaring music at a decimal that was bound to damage his eardrums. As the song he was listening to ended there was a few seconds of silence before the chords of the next song began to play. In that brief interval the sound of muffled shouting could be heard.

Pulling his headphones out and removing the pillow, Julian listened more carefully.

'Let…of… bastard.'

He could only make out a few words but it was obvious some kind of commotion was going on outside. Curious he moved to the door and looked through the peep hole. He froze.

Through the distorted lens of the peep hole he could just about make out a security guard grappling with what looked suspiciously like Logan. As he watched Logan managed to wrench himself free of the security guard and walk a few paces towards Julian's door before he was pinned once again.

'Get _off_ me. He's a friend, I need to talk to him.'

The security guard snorted.

'Yeah yeah, I've heard that one before. Come on I'll escort you out.'

He twisted Logan around and Julian could see Logan wince in pain as his arm was tugged behind his body in an uncomfortable way. Julian took pity on him and opened the door. The security guard heard the door open and turned around, dragging Logan with him, eliciting a painful yelp.

'Mr Larson, I'm so sorry to disturb you. This boy was trying to get into your room, you see, he claimed to be a friend of yours to the front desk and flirted his way up here. I'll escort him off of the premises and have Mary at the front desk fired.'

Julian raised an eyebrow at that.

'That won't be necessary, she can keep her job. You can let him go as well,' he gestured to Logan,' he was telling the truth; he's a… friend of mine.'

The security guard glanced down at Logan in shock. The boy in question just glared back, wiggling uncomfortably until he was released. The he drew his arm up to his chest and rubbed where it hurt. The guard asked if there was anything else he could help with and when he received a negative, he left the two boys alone.

Without speaking Julian turned and walked back into his room, purposefully leaving the door open. When he heard it shut he turned back to Logan running a hand through his hair.

He expected Logan to say something, to shout, to scream, to argue, to reason but he didn't expect him to be so _close_, to grab hold of the back of his neck, to draw him into a kiss so sweet he couldn't breathe. No, he didn't expect it, but he didn't mind it either.

As soon as he caught up he grabbed Logan's hips and pulled him closer, wondering what the _hell_ was going on and realising that at that moment it didn't really matter to him. So instead he just deepened the kiss and followed Logan's lead.

Eventually they stopped, out of breath and panting hard. Somehow they had ended up on the bed, Logan straddling Julian, caging him to the bed in case he tried to run again. Slowly Logan ran a hand down Julian's cheek, brushing over the faintest of scars on his chin.

'I'm sorry.'

Julian blinked waiting for Logan to continue.

'I'm sorry for making you leave, I'm sorry for misunderstanding, I'm sorry that I misled you, although that one is kind of your fault as well, but I'll take the blame, just _please_ forgive me.'

Logan was apologising? He had followed him to LA, he had fought off security, he had kissed Julian like he had never been kissed before, and now he was apologising? Julian's heart was beating so fast it couldn't have been healthy and for the first time in a month he truly smiled.

'There's nothing to forgive Logan.'

'I made you leave. I made you_ cry_! Just accept the damn apology Jules.'

Julian laughed.

'I'll accept your apology if you accept mine.' At Logan's confused look he continued. 'I'm pretty sure that I was a bit over dramatic, it wasn't unreasonable to think that I was just saying whatever Adam wanted, I probably would have jumped to the same conclusion, so I'm sorry too.'

'Ok, so where does that leave us?'

'We're both idiots?' Julian offered with a grin.

'No, where does that leave _us_?'

Julian hesitated, suddenly aware of how vulnerable he was, pinned under Logan as he debated what to say.

'I meant everything I said Logan, that's why he was so pissed off. I loved you, and not him. He couldn't take it anymore, and in a strange way I knew how he felt. To watch as the person you love pines after someone else, it's not ideal I can tell you that. But I could never stop loving you, I'm not sure I can.'

It was as if he was talking to himself. His eyes were unfocused, gazing off into the middle distance, and he lay motionless on his back, Logan staring down at him. A kiss to the cheek brought him back, staring up into sparkling green eyes.

'Good, because I'm not sure I want you to stop loving me. You said you meant what you said, but I didn't mean what I said. I pretended that I was fine with your confession being fake, that I understood what was going on. I lied Jules, I wanted more than anything, for it to be true but I wasn't willing to let you have that power over me, to fall first again. You know as well as I do that my previous relationships have gone… badly. I was worried that I would ruin what we already had if you didn't feel the same, but it turns out I did that anyway. Then you dropped off of the face of the world and I couldn't find you, and then two days ago Derek tells me he has your new number, but then you won't talk to me. So what other choice did I have but to catch a plane and find you myself, _make_ you talk to me, kiss you like I never got the chance to before.'

'Why?'

'Why, what?'

'Why did you have to come and find me?'

Logan smirked down at Julian.

'Isn't it obvious?'

'Humour me, I just want to hear it.'

Julian held his breath as Logan leaned down to whisper in his ear.

'Because I love you too Jules.'

_**Finished! I liked it, what did you think? **_

_**Read it, review it to give me a hint.**_

_**A good cheesy ending, that's what I love,**_

_**So for all who enjoyed it, here have a free hug.**_

_**I know what you're thinking, does she ever stop?**_

_**The answer is simple**_

_**Yes**_

_**That's your lot.**_


End file.
